Love
by BroomballKraken
Summary: "Well, if Cordelia not want to be friends anymore, Gregor understands. Gregor will leave Cordelia alone from now on-" "Gregor," Cordelia interrupted when she realized that Gregor had the completely wrong idea, "That's not what I meant." Gregor/Cordelia


This prompt takes place after prompt #9: First Kiss. Go read that first plz.

* * *

It was a quiet and uneventful day in the camp. Chrom had the army stopped near a village so they could stock up on supplies. Most people were taking the time to relax or get some extra training in. Unfortunately, Cordelia was not busy, and was instead sitting alone in her tent with her thoughts.

"I can't take this anymore!" she exclaimed to her empty tent. It had been a week since that awkward, accidental kiss with Gregor, and she hadn't been able to work up the courage to speak to him about it yet. And he hadn't been able to speak to her either. She missed him. She was sick of being a coward about it. If he turned down her request for a relationship upgrade, she would be hurt, yes, but right now she just wanted her friend back at least.

Cordelia made up her mind and stood up from her cot, leaving her tent with a determined look on her face. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, however, and she almost ran into Robin as she stepped outside.

"Oh, sorry Cordelia." Robin said as she quickly sidestepped out of the way.

"It's okay, I should watch where I'm going." Cordelia said as she turned to leave. She paused a moment and turned back to Robin. "Do you happen to know where Gregor is?"

Robin smiled knowingly and nodded. "Yes, he's in the supply tent doing inventory."

"Great, thanks." Cordelia said as she hurried off. The supply tent was at the other end of camp, so Cordelia took that time to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea how she was going to go about telling Gregor how she felt, so she'd have to wing it. She finally stopped in front of her destination. She she swallowed hard to push the lump down that threatened to form in her throat and took a deep, calming breath. She then pulled back the tent flap and stepped inside.

Gregor had his back to her, and did not seem to notice her enter. He was humming to himself as he inspected the contents of a crate. Cordelia watched him for a moment, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. She took another much needed deep breath and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Gregor jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned around. He had opened his mouth to say something, but when his eyes met Cordelia's he froze, gaping at her. She cracked a small smile.

"Um...Hello Gregor." she managed to say. Gregor stared at her for a moment before a broad smile broke out over his face. Cordelia wanted to cry; even though it had only been a week, it felt like ages since she had seen his wonderful smile.

"Ah, Cordelia! Gregor is...glad to see you." Gregor said as he relaxed. Cordelia also felt more relaxed. This may be easier than she had first realized.

"How's the inventory coming along? Did you need any help?" Cordelia asked as she took a few steps closer to him. Gregor shrugged.

"Eh, inventory is easy job. Is no problem for Gregor to do alone. Does not mind if Cordelia stay while he work though." Gregor said.

"Oh good," Cordelia said as she bit her lip. The nerves were starting to return, so she quickly continued, "I, um, actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Gregor stiffened and nodded slowly. Cordelia knew Gregor was not dumb, so he probably figured out exactly what she was talking about. She rung her hands together and stared at the floor.

"Um, well, I wanted to apologize for, um, falling on you and...kissing you." Cordelia started, blushing madly as she looked back up at Gregor. He watched her silently, his face flushing with color as well. "It...ah...was an accident, and I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything..."

Gregor smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Eh, Cordelia need not apologize to Gregor. These things...happen sometimes. Gregor is okay with just forgetting about it. Wants to go back to being very good friends with Cordelia." he said as he laughed heartily.

"Um, Gregor, what if I don't want that?" Cordelia asked as she tilted her head at him. Gregor frowned and a hurt look crossed his face.

"Well, if Cordelia not want to be friends anymore, Gregor understands. Gregor will leave Cordelia alone from now on-"

"Gregor," Cordelia interrupted when she realized that Gregor had the completely wrong idea, "That's not what I meant. I-" she cleared her throat, "I want to be more than friends. I've...fallen in love with you."

Gregor stared blankly at Cordelia for what seemed to be forever, and Cordelia thought she might vomit from nervousness waiting for him to say something. Instead, Gregor reached up to his own cheek and pinched it hard, causing him to wince in pain.

"Gregor! What are you doing?" Cordelia said, a worried look crossing her face. Gregor smiled and reached down, taking her hands in his. Her eyes widened as she locked her eyes with his.

"Gregor just want to make sure he not dreaming. He not dreaming, yes?" Gregor asked as he threaded his fingers with hers. Cordelia giggled and squeezed his fingers.

"No Gregor, you're not dreaming."

"Then Cordelia really loves Gregor?"

"Yes, Cordelia loves Gregor."

Gregor laughed and pulled her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"Gregor is so happy to hear that. Gregor has loved Cordelia for some time now." He said as he ran a hand through her hair. Cordelia blushed as she looked up at him.

"Really, why didn't you say anything? You're usually not one to hide your affections, Gregor." she asked.

"Gregor was helping Cordelia win someone else's heart, remember? Gregor think Cordelia love someone else, and he not want to get in middle of that. Gregor did not want to lose Cordelia's friendship." Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. That was just what she expected of Gregor. He always thought of other's feelings before his own.

"Oh Gregor, you're so sweet. I'm so glad I worked up the courage to tell you. I missed talking to you this week, and now I feel silly for waiting that long." Cordelia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He-he, well better now than never Gregor things, eh?" he said as he moved towards Cordelia so that their foreheads touched. "But Gregor must ask: Will Cordelia allow Gregor to give her proper first kiss?" Cordelia smiled broadly and nodded.

"Of course."

Gregor wasted no time as he gently pressed his lips to hers as she happily reciprocated. His lips were soft and warm and Cordelia's heart was beating like crazy. This felt so right, like it was meant to be.

They both parted after a moment and they smiled at each other.

"Well, Cordelia should help Gregor finish inventory. Then need to inform Robin of good news!" Gregor said as he picked up the inventory list.

"Robin? Why?" Cordelia asked. Robin wouldn't have been Cordelia's first guess on who Gregor would have wanted to tell first.

Gregor laughed. "Robin and Frederick made silly bet on who would confess love first. She be happy to know that she won bet." Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Really? I can see Robin agreeing to that, but Frederick? She must have really pestered him about it." she said, shaking her head.

"Gregor think him and Cordelia should make bet about them next. They both completely oblivious to each other's feelings. It very sad." Gregor said with a laugh.

"Robin and Frederick? Well, that would explain why Frederick hasn't been as strict lately..." Cordelia said with a shrug.

"Heh, can work on bet details later, Gregor want to see look on Frederick's face when he finds he lost." Gregor said as he quickly counted the contents of the final supply crate. He then took Cordelia's hand and she smiled. They left the tent together, hand-in-hand, like it was meant to be.


End file.
